


Just in Time for Christmas

by DollieSpock92



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollieSpock92/pseuds/DollieSpock92
Summary: As the holidays near John is sadden by the lack of dates. What is the detective to do but collect data to prove to John that he is the perfect mate for him.





	1. Hope

The door of 221B Baker street slammed as John Watson entered. “Married Sherlock!” he yelled angerly hanging up his coat. “Why didn’t you tell me before I went out instead of texting me halfway through a date you git.” John headed straight to the kitchen to began his tea making ritual as he seethed with bitterness. He just wasn’t meant for love he thought to himself.  
Sherlock smiled to himself. He had missed John and hoped he would return after his dates lies were exposed. It was clearly obvious with the tan marks on her finger. She was in this to make her husband jealous. She only agreed to very particular date locations which points to these spots have a high chance of her husband around to witness her infidelity. John didn’t deserve that type of treatment. He continued to lay on the couch as John vented his frustrations. “I can’t do it anymore Sherlock. I’m done, I’m getting too old for this,” John talked from the kitchen. The kettle whistled and John grabbed their mugs. “I just wanted one halfway decent holiday,” John said with a sigh. The doctor appeared holding the two mugs and silently handed one to Sherlock who shifted on the couch for John to sit. 

He observed the lines on his doctor’s face. If only John could see that he was perfect for him. John wouldn’t have to go on dates with already married women and Sherlock wouldn’t have to sabotage every date possible. Sherlock shook his head with dismay. John would run screaming for the hills if he knew Sherlock had feelings for him. Plus, how does one simply tell someone “Just so you know, I’ve been in love with you for years and I just want to curl up with you every single night.” He would never see the man again. John settled on the couch his huff over. He flipped on a film and Sherlock felt John shift just a bit closer to him or maybe he was imagining it. But like John couldn’t keep dating these women, Sherlock couldn’t keep pining away. He had to show John that he was the perfect mate for him. He wouldn’t have to feel alone on Christmas. His brow furrowed for a moment, he couldn’t just tell John. He needed data to prove to John that they were compatible. The idea suddenly hit him. He would pretend they are a couple. John was a creature of habit and would fall right into the routine while Sherlock collected ample data that they were good together.  
“Hey, you okay? What’s that brilliant mind of yours working on?” John questioned.  
“I’m fine, just solved something that was plaguing my mind,” Sherlock said with a smile.


	2. Snowball Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys enjoy some fun in the snow

 

         Sherlock stood out by the flat door with a cigarette in hand. He didn’t quite have the urge to smoke, but it gave him a reason to wait outside for John. “This is what mates do,” he thought. They greeted their significant other after work. He could have waited inside he supposed, but the time without John just seemed far too long nowadays. He knew John worked at the clinic to pay the bills, but Sherlock could just pick up more cases. He could easily supply enough money that John would never have to work again. He would never have to leave Sherlock’s side and part of being a good boyfriend was supporting their significant other financially. He was so busy pondering that the world’s only consulting detective didn’t see his doctor till it was too late.

A white tightly packed snow ball smacked against his hand just as he was bringing the cigarette to his lips. He spun in surprise and indignation towards the direction of the throw only to see John giggling away like a school girl. “Those are bad for you, you know. I was doing you a favor”. He called from a few feet away. “Childish John”, Sherlock called with a stomp of his foot and a classic pout. It didn’t last long as John quickly gathered more snow and attacked with such speed that Sherlock couldn’t help but be impressed. Nor did he have time to dodge as the snowball smacked him squarely in the chest. “Ommpf” he let out. His displeasure melted though as he glazed into John’s eyes full of delight. “Fine John, just remember you started this!” he shouted jumping down the few steps and gathering snow. John retreated behind a nearby tree attempting to gather more snow.

Sherlock gathered his ammo and charged towards John. As he circled around the tree, he realized the ambush. John quickly fired off three snow balls, two hitting his chest and one grazing his hairline. Sherlock immediately returned fire hitting John in the shoulder. John cried out in laughter and took off to the side bending down to scoop up more snow as he went. He turned and attacked, but Sherlock ducked and hid behind the tree. He couldn’t keep the grin off his face as he and John battled each other dodging around random objects. Once John began to slow down, Sherlock made his move and charged him from behind. He crashed into him grabbing his waist and falling to the ground. He angled his body where John’s shoulder would fall onto him to protect his old wound. They crashed into the snow with John laughing away. Sherlock quickly mounted him and pinned his arms above his head. “Surrender John!” He bellowed. His face closed to John, he could see snowflakes fall from his hair onto John’s face. “Never you git!” John cried as he squirmed beneath him weakly. When forcing up his hands failed, he stretched his arms out as far as he could causing Sherlock to fall onto his chest. Sherlock lost all thoughts as he fell onto John, his face into the crook of his neck. John used Sherlock’s surprise to his advantage and rolled him over. Sherlock tried not focus on how well their hips fit together as he looked up at his doctor. John’s eyes shined with delight and Sherlock couldn’t hold back his smile.

“Oh God Sherlock you don’t even have gloves!” John slid off him and pulled him to his feet. His back and hair was covered in snow and John began brushing him off. Sherlock did his best not to sigh when John ran his fingers through Sherlock’s curls dislodging the snow. John grabbed Sherlock’s hands and brought them to his mouth breathing warm air onto his icy fingers. Sherlock couldn’t suppress a shiver. Assuming Sherlock was freezing, John’s doctor’s mode immediately kicked in. “Up!” He commanded pulling Sherlock towards the door. He noticed John never let go of his hand as he led him up to their apartment. Once they shuffled into the door, John let go of Sherlock’s hand and Sherlock tried not to pout at the lost of contact. “You are going to get a cold and you are insufferable when sick”. John said with a chuckle. “Last thing I need is you moping around the flat, get changed into something warm and I’ll order us some Thai.”

Sherlock stood in the door way unsure what to do. They just had a moment he was sure. His body tingled all over like little tiny exploding sparks, yet John was acting like nothing had happened. He sighed feeling slightly defeated till he felt a warm mug being forced into his hands. John’s eyes gleamed with something Sherlock couldn’t quite recognized, but it made his heart skip a beat as he went to change. Mates listen to each after all he mused.


End file.
